


Hilson- In The End

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's last days and how House copes with his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilson- In The End

In his final days Wilson could hardly move.

House spent most of his time laying with Wilson curled up against his side, watching the shaky rise and fall of his lover's shoulders as he struggled to breathe. 

"You need to go to a hospital, I can't take away the pain," House would insist.

"No," was all Wilson would whisper and hold House tighter. They both understood the true meaning behind each others words 'I love you' 'I love you too'

Wilson was having a good day for the first time in months. House helped Wilson into the wheel chair and wrapped him in a blanket to protect him from the fall breeze. When they left they pasted there motorcycles, collecting dust in there small garage. Long abandoned after Wilson started having more bad days than good ones. They walked a bit along the river path before Wilson coughing so violently that House had to stop walking and hold Wilson's shoulders to keep him upright.

That evening House pulled out a pack of Oreos from the drawer for dinner. There was an elephant in the room nether of them cared to talk about Wilson's end was very near.

That whole night House and Wilson talked about the past, laughing about the stupid things that they have done in there lives. They both fell asleep curled together like it was a lifeline that as long as they were together death couldn't get them.

The next morning House awoke to a strange stillness Wilson's body was still. House rolled Wilson onto his back and felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

House felt his arms give out and, he lay against Wilson's lifeless chest. Sobs shook his body, he knew what he's was going to do. He pulled out a shoe box from under the bed, in it was two bottles of Bourbon and a bottle of vicadin. He had one bottle gone and the other half empty before he popped the cap on the pill bottle swallowing more than enough pills and washed them down with some more bourbon.

The last thing he did was lay down with his head on his death lovers chest whispering sweet nothings to the younger man as he drifted off into oblivion.


End file.
